Advertisements are becoming pervasive in all forms of program consumption. Whether a user views a program through broadcast, over-the-top (“OTT”), streaming, or any other means, a user is often subjected to long breaks in between segments of the program where advertisements are inserted. While advertisers have made efforts to target advertisements closely to users based on robust user profiles, users still prefer not to be subjected to advertisements.